Undertale: Dee game
by Pokeydapuppy
Summary: Frisk is just a normal human like all of us. So they want to play undertale again, but not on the computer, in Full-Dive! And yes, that is from SAO, but SAO isn't included... Just Full-Dive, ya know new tech? XD I don't own Undertale or the idea of Full-Dive, hope you enjoy!


**Hollly crap. I haven't been on Fanfic for a while now... WHO THE CRAP AM I KIDDING? IT'S BEEN A MONTH. Anyways, I'm gonna try this... It just came to me during school. I mean people get bored sometimes right? Ideas just keep comin'... I've been having this idea stick with me for a week now... Also, thank you to LittleTeenAuthor3 for helping me in getting back to posting! Check her out! You know... She's good and all. JUST. DO. IT. I would've never posted without her... Thank you! BTW did you realize I didn't finish my waja story? I can't finish storiessssss. *Cries  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale! I wish -3- Also I am using the idea of the Full-Dive from SAO So I don't own that either  
**

 **Firsk's (Cough your{?}) POV**

You wake up to singing birds. Something is nagging you about Undertale. It's been at least 1 year since you played that game. You remember the Full-Dive and the Undertale game your mom had got you for your birthday. You haven't tried it and now that it's summer vacation and there isn't anything to do, you just get excited thinking about the game and your Undertale friends.

You plug it in and put it on your head. You lay in a comfortable position in your bed. You start it...

And skip the usual intro.

The dark feeling of you falling is smooth. The fall doesn't scare you, though. And you land on a soft patch of flowers. Everything seems the same until you hear an agonizing scream below you. You get up and look down. It's a patch of flowers.

*What the heck? Oww... Huh? Wha-

The tune of the voice changes immediately to small, frail, and cute and you notice who it is.

*H-howdy! My name is Flowey! Flowey the Flower! And you... Err... have landed on top of me!

You say an apology

*It's fine! You seem new around here `Twitch` let me help you! Here you survive with LOVE. You want some, don't you? Collect as many of these friendliness pellets as you can!

You dodge them gracefully.

*Hah, you missed them! Let's try again!

You dodge and you grab Flowey by the stem underneath his head(Neck? Nah). You tell him to drop his act and you shake his crumbled body, that you have caused from your fall. You decide to go an AU way... And bring Flowey with you, he is screaming and annoying, but you don't want to go Chara on him yet. PLus, this isn't a choice game, you can do anything, that's why you like Full-Dive games...

Soon you spot your goat mama, Toriel. She looks relieved to find you. At this moment Flowey had somehow disappeared, down into the ground watching you from another patch of flowers.

*Why are you roaming around so lost my child? Come follow me

You pull her dress and point at Flowey. You explain to her that he is... Your pet. So you get a confused Toriel and a dumbfounded Flowey at the very beginning of the game.

*Here in this place we have many puzzles, you must solve each and every one! Be careful though

She leads you through the spiky puzzle. Flowey had planted himself on your head. He seems anxious, although you already know why.

*Here

Toriel gives you a blue phone.

*Call me if you ever need me! Right now why don't you check out your room? It'll be yours forever!

Toriel leads you to the room full of toys and books. You ask if you can go to sleep

*Of course! Why don't you, find a pot for your... Your...? Your flower! I'll get some Butterscotch pie ready for you!

Flowey nods slowly at the sound of pie, but he isn't satisfied with the pots you found.

*How the heck you gonna carry that thing?! Pick a smaller one. That's too small! Argh your so stupid!

You leave him in a flower bed and he glares at you while trying to get comfortable.

*The space in this is too small!

You tell him to stay there and go to sleep.

 _You don't regain any health..._ The game text reads.

You wake up to a delicious smell of pie, but don't find any.

*You looking for the pie? Sorry buddy, but I ate that!

He seems to be looking for a sad reaction, smiling evilly. You think of Sans and say a pun. It's ok _bud_ , I undersa- (Under _sans_ if you folks out there don't get it :3). You stop yourself before you get to Sans. Pretty sure Sans would've liked that, you grin. Flowey rolls his eyes and scoffs. He's silent...

 **Ok that was short, I'm pretty sure I got the personalities right, I mean it sounds right thanks to the OTP (was it called OTP? Whatevs...) voices I have in my head. I hope I can continue this more, if I ever feel like it. I mean Sans is my favorite character, I even put him in this chapter... So I will continue at least till I get to him XD. I can see it already...**

 **You don't have to follow this story, but I would like it if you could review! I might need to do more changes... Thank you for spending your time to read this!**

 **Anyways tomorrow is thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving! See if your mom can get you butterscotch pie, maybe even _snail_ pie for this! Hehe, cya!**


End file.
